


Restless Spirit

by Angel_RC22



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_RC22/pseuds/Angel_RC22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As battle fades, Jack Aubrey has a disturbing experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Spirit

A sharp blow; the world faded to darkness.  
  
When Jack regained his wits, he saw that the battle was well nigh over. Yet something was amiss. Men brushed by him, but did not seem to touch him; nor did they seem to feel the blows he delivered as they passed.  
  
"Mr Pullings! Mr Mowett!" He summoned his officers, but none answered. Turning, he observed a small knot of men - those officers included - gathered around a fallen comrade; fear clutched his heart.  
  
 _Oh dear Lord, not Stephen; please not him._ He offered up a silent, desperate prayer.  
  
As he approached, Tom Pullings turned, his scarred faced even more distorted by grief.  
  
"Who is it, Tom?" he asked quietly, but the lieutenant made no reply.  
  
It was not Stephen, he noted with immense relief as he drew closer; the _Surprise_ 's physician was knelt beside the fallen officer - for an officer it was - his back obscuring the man's face and mark of rank. Jack leaned forward, the better to identify the man whose funeral he would have to conduct a few hours hence.  
  
 _Buttercup yellow…_  
  
Jack watched as Stephen gently closed his Captain's eyes with a trembling, bloody hand.


End file.
